


Strange New Home

by Junipers_Ghost



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hazel-centric, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Book 3, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipers_Ghost/pseuds/Junipers_Ghost
Summary: A look into Hazel's thoughts after the events of Book 3.
Relationships: Hazel & Amelia Hughes
Kudos: 7





	Strange New Home

Hazel and Amelia have been traveling for a while now.

They never have to worry about getting hungry, because every few cars, there will be food and they just pack up whatever they’ve got and keep moving. 

Amelia gives her a look sometimes that kind of makes Hazel want to hug her but she can't remember why that is. She wonders that feeling is caused by her own memories, or by Alrick’s.

Hazel tries not to think about that too much.

At least Amelia doesn’t look at her in the way that Simon did. Simon looked at Hazel like he wanted to kill her, and if she had stayed with him, he probably would have. Hazel’s grateful not to have those kinds of looks from Amelia, but she still has questions.

* * *

Hazel asks a _lot_ of questions. Mostly about random things, and Amelia rolls her eyes in response but answers them anyway. She likes to study Hazel’s behavior, which mostly means jotting things down a piece of paper while Hazel explores the cars.

Once, she almost gets lost in a Hedge Maze Car, but she finds her way again when Amelia cuts down the shrubbery by using a saw from the previous Chain Saw Car.

Amelia likes to avoid distractions, though Hazel doesn’t see much difference in the “distractions” and whatever Amelia likes to do instead of them.

Often, Hazel and Amelia walk for hours at a time, and Hazel feels the train rattle under her feet.

Why does the train go on forever? Where did it come from? How long has it existed?

These kind of questions Hazel keeps to herself, because as smart as Amelia is, she probably doesn’t know the answers. And though Amelia doesn’t admit it, she hates not having answers.

* * *

Hazel has memories that she can't explain, which worries her occasionally, but Amelia says that it’s probably nothing to be to be concerned about. Just remnants of her own memories with Alrick. Hazel doesn’t quite understand it but she also believes Amelia, and tries her best to push the worries out of her mind.

* * *

Hazel misses Grace.

Amelia says that Grace’s location remains a mystery and Hazel is sad about that, even as she tries not to be. She doesn’t know if she will ever see her friend again.

Amelia always seems to be sad, too, even if she hides it under layers of sarcastic comments.

Maybe Amelia is even a little grateful for Hazel’s company, but it is hard to tell.

Hazel notices that Amelia almost never sleeps, which is another thing she doesn’t ask questions about.

A few times, while Amelia thinks she’s sleeping, Hazel stays up and wonders about what will happen to her in the future. Will she grow older, like Amelia? Or is she going to stay in this form forever? Is she even "Hazel" or is she just a shadow of the person named Alrick?

It makes her stomach churn to think about those questions, but she can't help it.

At night, she dreams of Tuba, and sometimes of Grace. When she wakes up, she wants to crawl into her shell and stay like that forever.

* * *

Her turtle form is easier to control around Amelia, for some reason.

Maybe it's because she isn't alone.

It makes sense. Things would probably be much more difficult if she didn't have anyone helping her, even if Amelia is... Amelia.

* * *

Amelia isn’t her mom, and she probably never will be. Not like Tuba was.

But she’s all Hazel’s got.

And for now, Hazel hopes that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just want more content with these two ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also I was really tired when I wrote this but I really wanted to get another fic on here lol  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
